New Digidestined
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Serena is rejected by the inner scouts, so she and the outers go away. A Digimon/Sailor Moon crossover. Please R/R
1.

Title: New digidestined!  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! I'm writing another story! This is my first Digimon/Sailor Moon crosover. I don't know much about Digimon, but this was a request and I didn't have to heart to say no. But I also thought it would be a good way to learn more about Digimon. I'm also going by the duubbed version because that was part of the request. ^_^ Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be writing more episodes of them, and putting them on TV instead of posting here. Don't you think?  
  
Dedication:  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena was running down the street as fast as she could. 'Raye is going to be sooooo mad at me!' she thought as she raced across the street almost getting hit be several cars.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid blonde!" a man shouted. He was one of the people who had to screached to a stop because she ran in front of him.  
  
"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder.   
  
She turned the corner and saw the temple stairs. She ran up them and by the time she got to the top, she was out of breath. She bent over and put her hands on her knees breathing heavily. When she looked up, she saw a very angry Raye standing in front of her with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground. "Detention again?" she said in the nicest voice she could, which wasn't a very nice voice. Serena nodded. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER GET TO ANYTHING ON TIME MEATBALL HEAD?!?!?!" Raye finally screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye. I didn't mean to be late. Luna forgot to wake me up this morning so I got detention for being late." Serena defended herself.  
  
Luna came out from behind Raye and said, "I DID wake you up! Three times!"  
  
"Heheh. Sorry."  
  
"Sorry is not going to cut it Serena! I've had it with you being late for everything! Now come inside. We have something important we need to tell you." Raye said as she walked into the temple. Serena and Luna followed.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Davis! You're late! What happened THIS time?" Yolei asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"It was nothing. I don't understand why teachers get so upset over something as small as that!" Davis said in his defence.  
  
"What did you do?" TK asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
"Well...first I was late for school, then I fell asleep in math class, then I forgot that I had lunch duty today, then..."  
  
"There's more?" Yolei asked.  
  
Davis nodded, "Then I broke the window in the Library."  
  
"How?" Kari asked.  
  
"I was playing soccer a little to close to the school."  
  
Everyone sighed. "Well, lets go. We have a lot of work to do." Cody said.  
  
"Good idea." Yolei said. "Digi-port, open!" and in a flash of light they were all gone.  
  
Notes: Sorry it's so short. I wanted everyone to tell me what they thought of it before I write more. If people like it, I will make bigger chapters, so REVIEW if you want more! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: New Digidestined  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back! ^_^ YAY! I don't know if I can continue writing this story though. *sniff* I was really looking forward to doing this! :( But I'm not sure. My mom has been questioning Pokemon and she has decided to get rid of all Pokemon things in our house. Now she is questioning Digimon and Sailor Moon. *sniff* But I will continue until she says I can't. So, on with the ficcie!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Digimon belongs to whoever owns it.  
  
  
  
"What's so important?" Serena asked as she sat down. She looked around the room at the sober faces of all the senshi.   
  
"While we were waiting for you, we took a vote." Raye said.  
  
"What kind of vote?" Serena asked.  
  
"We decided that you are no longer our leader." Raye said.  
  
Serena just stood there. Not comprehending what Raye just said. "I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. Could you repete that again?"  
  
"You are not our leader any more. Mina is." Raye said.  
  
"You're kidding. Right?" Serena said in a sad voice.  
  
"No we're not. Now go. You are no longer one of us. You're a disgrace to us!" Raye snapped.  
  
"B-b-but why?"  
  
"GO!"(AN: Raye fans, please keep reading. I put a special note at the bottom for you)  
  
Serena turned around, and walked away, sobbing.  
  
"Wait!" she heard someone yell to her. She turned around and saw Hotaru stand up. "We're coming with you." she said pointing to Amara, Michelle, and Trisda. They also stood up and followed her. Serena smiled weakly, and turned to leave with them.  
  
When they got outside, they went down the enormous flight of stairs to the street.  
  
"Thank you guys." Serena said, still sobbing.  
  
"I can't believe they did that!" Amara said pounding her fist into her hand.  
  
"Calm down Amara. They had every right to. I haven't been much of a leader, so I agree that Mina would be a better one." Serena said hanging her head.  
  
"Don't say that. You're the princess, and they should give you the respect you deserve." Michelle said.  
  
"And anyway, it's your destiny to be the leader." Hotaru put in.  
  
"Thanks guys. You've been so nice to me. I really apreciate it." Serena said.  
  
"Anytime." Michelle said.  
  
They kept walking until they reached the park. Serena looked in the entrace, and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Serena didn't say anything. She just pointed to a bench. Hotaru, Amara, Trisda, and Michelle all looked to where Serena was pointing and saw a bench where there was a beautiful blonde girl, kissing a handsom brunette boy.  
  
"Why I outta..." Amara said as she stormed over to them.  
  
Serena followed.  
  
When Amara reached the couple, she grabbed the boy by the collar, picked him up off the ground, and shouted into his face, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU *BEEP*!!! YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
The girl stood up and said, "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
Amara turned and faced the girl. Then turned to Serena who was running over.  
  
"I hate you Darien! I never want to see you again!" Serena said.   
  
She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard him say, "Good. Because I don't want to see you again either. I know what the others did to you, and I think they should have done that months ago!"  
  
Serena walked up to Darien, and slapped him.  
  
"HEY! DON'T YOU SLAP MY BOYFRIEND! TAKE THIS!" the other girl said as she swung her hand at Serena's face. Serena ducked, and the girl missed.  
  
Michelle ran up and said, "I think we should be going now."  
  
So Amara, Michelle, and Serena turned and walked away.  
  
When they got back to the street, they walked towards Serena's home. For a few minutes, they were all silent. Then Serena said, "I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere, where none of the other senshi can find me. Somewhere, where nobody can find me."  
  
"What do you mean? Why don't you want to stay here? Where your family is." Trisda asked.  
  
"I hate it here. It reminds me to much about being Sailor Moon, and everything else that went along with it. I don't want to remember it!" she said.  
  
But..." Hotaru was cut off because, as they were walking, they didn't notice that a portal in front of them had formed, and they walked into it!  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Yeah Flamedramon! You rock!" Davis shouted.  
  
Flamedramon came up to him and said, "Thats the last of the control spires here."  
  
"Great! Now we can go home!" Davis said.  
  
"Wait! Something just entered the digital world! I can feel it!" Kari said as she fell to her knees, holding her head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Is it something evil?" TK asked as he knelt next to Kari.  
  
"I don't know." Kari said trying to fight back tears.  
  
In the middle of nowhere  
  
Hotaru woke up and realized she was in a forest. She looked around and saw Trisda, Amara, and Michelle standing up looking for something. Hotaru also stood up and walked over to them. "Where is she?" she said.  
  
"I don't know. We can't find her. Weve tried the communicators, but they don't seem to work." Amara said.  
Hotaru started looking around also until she heard a scream!  
  
Notes: So, how'd you like it? If you want more, you HAVE to review! I won't do more until I get ten reviews(and that does not include flames)!   
  
To the Raye fans: Please forgive me about Raye's attitued towards Serena, but I had to. Please don't flame me because of it. Who knows, she might be nice in the end! But please, don't flame me! I've only gotten one flame in my life, and I want to keep it that way! I will write a Raye story sometime! Let me know what kind, and who she should be paired with. (I can only do Gundam Wing, and Digimon crossovers when it comes to Anime because they are the only Anime shows I've seen. But I will be willing to do a crossover from another show!) 


	3. Chapter 2

New Digidestined  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! How goes the war? j/k I've written more! YAY!!! Rejoice, rejoice, and again I say rejoice! Rejoice, rejoice, and again I say rejoice! YAY!!! I'm very hyper right now. Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I am changing the spelling of Sailor Pluto's real name from 'Trisda' to 'Trista'. Somebody corrected my spelling. And another thing... This is going to be kinda, sorta, an AU fic. I have to do that because I can't make it the way it was requested unless it is AU. Well, on with the ficcie!!!(and I'd better hurry up because I am suppose to be picked up to baby-sit 3 minutes ago).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon, and the plot belongs to Savannah. I meant to dedicate the prologue to her. I just saw that I forgot. *sniff* Goman nasai Savannah-chan!!!  
  
Dedication: To Savannah-chan. I really mean it! Goman nasai! Onigai forgive me! Oniagi! Okay. I'm going to stop being strange, and start writing what you came here to read! ^_^  
  
  
  
"Here Kari. I'll help you up." TK said as he held his hand out to Kari. Kari was about to take it when...  
  
"No! I'm gonna help her!" Davis said pushing TK out of the way. "Here Kari." he said holding his hand out.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. Both of you." Kari said as she took Davis' hand. But she didn't get up because her head started to hurt again, and she collapsed, holding her hands to her head again.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's getting worse! I can't take it anymore! AHHH!!!" she screamed.  
  
Everybody was too busy paying attention to Kari to see that there were five blinking dots on the digivises, that didn't belong to either of them.  
  
a little while later  
  
Kari's head wasn't hurting anymore, but she could tell, that what she felt was still around somewhere.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Gotomon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." she said.  
  
"Was it evil?" Ken asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I could feel was darkness...destruction...and death." she said.  
  
"Wow." Davis said. "That's gotta be creepy!"  
  
"It was more than creepy. It was strange. All those things, darkness, destruction, and death, they all sound evil, but I don't think it was evil. I didn't sence any evil."  
  
"That is strange." Yolei said.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" TK said looking at his Digivise.  
  
"What?" Cody asked.  
  
"Look, there are eleven dots on the digivise." he said.  
  
"Really? Let me see?" Ken said.  
  
TK handed his digivise to Ken.  
  
"You're right. There are eleven dots." he said.  
  
"Do you think that, that could mean that there are more digidestined here?" Cody asked.  
  
"It could be. That's the only logical thing I can think of." TK said taking his digivise back from Ken.  
  
"Maybe we should try to find them." Yolei suggested.  
  
"It couldn't hurt. Maybe they could help us." Ken agreed.  
  
"Okay." TK said. "All in favor of serching for these people, say ai!"  
  
"AI!" Everyone said.  
  
"Then lets go!" Davis said.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Serena! Serena! Where are you?!?!?!" Hotaru called.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Michelle said in a worried toan.  
  
"Me too." Trista said.  
  
Then they heard another scream, and someone was running towards them. They got their transformation sticks out, ready to transform. But they put them away when they saw that it was Serena running towards them.  
  
"Serena!" Hotaru yelled and ran to her. But then she noticed that she wasn't Serena anymore. She was Sailor Moon. "Wait a minute! Why are you transformed?  
  
"You guys, there's a monster chasing me! Hurry up and transform!!!" she said out of breath.  
  
"Okay." Amara said. "Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
  
Within a minute, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were transformed, and ready to fight with whatever monster came at them.  
  
"Where is it?" Uranus asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was chasing me a minute ago." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Hotaru pointed up to the sky, "Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
It looked like a large, green bug, with blades on it's hands.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled out her attack and aimed it at the bug. It hit the bug, but didn't do anything.  
  
"Maybe we should double-team." Sailor Neptune suggested to Uranus.  
  
"Good idea." Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" came Sailor Neptune's attack.  
  
It still did nothing, except make the bug mad. It tried to make a shishkabob out of Sailor Uranus with it's bladed hand, but she jumped out of the way.  
  
"Let me try." Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Okay." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprize!" she shouted. But, like all their other efforts to try to stop it, it didn't work.  
  
Then the bug tried one of it's attacks on the scouts, and hit them. They all fell to the ground and couldn't get up. It was about to slice Sailor Moon in half when...  
  
"Lighting Paw!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Time Bomb!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
Notes: Muhahahahahahaha!!! I just loooovvvveeee making cliffhangers!!! It's sooooooooooo fun!!! But the only way you can find out what's going to happen next is by reviewing!!! Because I wont post any more unless I get reviews! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!! I also wanted to let you know how sorry I am because the digidestined have not met up with Sailor Moon and the others. Don't worry. I think, that if all goes as planned, they will meet up in the next chapter. /^_^\ 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: New Digidestined  
  
Notes: Okay, I edited this chapter. I guess when I was writing this chapter I used the japanese  
names and, I'm sorry, but I had to change them to the english because the person who requested  
this story asked that I use the english names.  
  
Also, there are two Gatomon in this so I think that Kari's Gatomon will be spell correctly and Serena's  
will be spelled Gotomon. Just so it's less confusing and I wont have to keep writing, "Kari's Gatomon,  
not Serena's". Let me know if that is also confusing for you. If so, I'll come up with something else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Sailor Moon. But I DO own Timemon, unless it really is a  
digimon, and I just haven't seen it on the show yet. If it is, I don't own it. But, if not, I own it.   
Well, actually, my bud Savannah owns it. She gave me the names of all the digimon she wanted  
in the story. ^_^  
  
  
This is what happened last...  
  
  
The bug was about to slice Sailor Moon in half when...  
  
"Lighting Paw!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Time Bomb!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
It disappeared! "What?!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, two monsters, a lion, and a cat came out of the bushes, and another  
monster, which looked like a snake, came out of the lake which wasn't very far away.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed, and started to run.  
  
"Wait! Don't run from us. We're your friends!" the cat yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks. Then she saw that the cat had talked! She screamed again,  
but Sailor Uranus told her to be quiet and listen to what they had to say. "B-but they can talk!   
H-how?!"  
  
"Let me explain." the lion said calmly. "We are digimon, sent to protect you."  
  
"We don't need protecting. We're the Sailor Senshi." Uranus said.  
  
"It looked to me like you needed our help." the snake said.  
  
"Well, we don't. We just need to know where we are, so we can go home." Uranus said.  
  
"You're in the digital world." the lion said.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The digital world. It's a place where Digimon live." the cat said.  
  
"I'm confused." Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"We're all confused." Neptune said.  
  
"Here. This is yours." the cat said handing a strange shaped thing to Sailor  
Moon.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's a digivise. When your in trouble, I can digivolve and get bigger to help you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You all have one." the lion said. He handed one to Sailor Uranus, the snake handed one to  
Neptune, and the two monsters each handed one to Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe we forgot to introduce ourselves!" the lion said. "I'm Leomon. I am your  
digimon Amara."  
  
"Huh? How did you know my name?"  
  
"We're suppose to."  
  
"I'm Gotomon. I'm your digimon Serena." the cat said.  
  
"I'm Seadramon. I'm your digimon Michelle." the snake said.  
  
"I'm Timemon. I'm your digimon Trista." one of the monsters said. This one looked a little  
like a clock.  
  
"I'm Blackwargreymon. I'm your digimon Hotaru." the other monster said. He looked kind of  
like a dinosaur with armor, and he was black.  
  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Hurry up! We're almost there!" Davis said as he ran ahead of everyone else. Then he stopped.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Kari asked.  
  
"Look!" Davis said. "It's Blackwargreymon!"  
  
"What's he doing here?" TK asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I think it may be trouble." Yolei said.  
  
"You may be right. We'd better go see what he's up to." TK agreed.  
  
Everyone nodded, and they all ran over to see what was going on. Of course, their digimon went  
too.  
  
When they got there, they hid in the bushes, and saw Blackwargreymon, Seadramon, another  
Gotomon, Leomon, and another Digimon that they had never seen before.  
  
"Look! Another Gatomon!" Kari said.  
  
"And look, there's another digimon there that we haven't seen before." Cody said.  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked puzzled.  
  
"That's Timemon. He's a very nice, and gentle Digimon, but you don't want to pick a fight with  
him, or he'll attack you with his deadly 'Time Bomb' attack, and you'll need a lot of Band-Aids."  
Veemon said.  
  
"What are they doing?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It appears that they are talking to somebody, but I can't tell who." Ken said.  
  
"Maybe it's those other digidestined." Davis suggested.  
  
"Probably, but what's Blackwargreymon doing? Is he trying to hurt them, or not?" Ken asked  
  
"Well, we could sit here and wonder all we want, or we could go over and find out." Yolei said.  
  
"I think we should go." TK said.  
  
"Me too." Kari agreed. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then lets go!" Davis said running out of the bushes. The others followed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So, let me get this straight. We are destined to save this world, but we can't do that without you  
guys?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"Yes." Leomon said.  
  
"But we already have a destiny. And it's not to save this world. For Sailor Moon, it's to become  
Queen of Crystal Tokyo. And for the rest of us, it's to keep evil out of the galaxy." Sailor Saturn  
said.  
  
"Well, if you don't help us, the evil WILL get onto your planet, and might even take it over."  
Gotomon said.  
  
"Maybe I'm not really going to be Queen." Sailor Moon said.  
  
The other senshi looked at her.AN: They looked like this --- O_o  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Usagi, I can't believe you just said that. You and Mamoru are suppose to get married, have  
Chibi-Usa, and reign over Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"But that can't happen now. Mamoru's gone. How can I marry him?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's probably just something he's going through right now. Like when Chibi-Usa  
first came. Remember? He said that he couldn't be with you anymore because of a dream he  
was having. He didn't really want to though." Sailor Pluto reminded.  
  
"But this is different! He was kissing another girl! Even if HE wants to get back together, it  
wont happen, because I don't want him back!" Sailor Moon said as tears started to run down her  
face.  
  
"Oh, Usagi. You don't mean that. Your just a little angry right now. You'll get over it." Neptune  
said putting an arm around her princess to comfort her.  
  
Then Gotomon came up to Sailor Moon and said, "And even if you don't go back to see that  
baka, you'll always have me!"  
  
Sailor Moon wiped the tears off of her face, and smiled at Gotomon. "Thank you." she said.  
  
Then they heard some rustling in the bushes.  
  
"What's that?" Saturn asked.  
  
"I don't know. It could be an evil digimon or something. You guy's go hide." Blackwargreymon  
said.  
  
"No way! We're gonna stay here and fight!" Uranus protested. "Hey! Let me go!" she said as  
Neptune grabbed her, and jumped into some other bushes. Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, and  
Sailor Pluto jumped in too, and they watched.  
  
They saw Gotomon, Leomon, and Timemon get a little closer to the bushes that were rustling.   
Then they saw something pop out of them, and didn't see anybody attacking...although Gotomon  
had her claws ready to attack.  
  
They couldn't really see what the things that came out of the bushes were, but they had a feeling  
that they weren't digimon.  
  
Then Gotomon came over to them and said that it was safe to come out. So they all came out  
and went over to where the new "things" were.  
  
meanwhile  
  
When Davis and the others got out of the bushes, they were greeted by a set of claws right in  
front of Ken's face.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy!" Davis said. "All we did was come out of the bushes!" Davis said.  
  
"Who are you?" the Gotomon asked.  
  
"We're the digidestined." Ken said.  
  
"No your not! The digidestined are over there!" Timemon said.  
  
"Wait. Gotomon, Timemon. These ARE the digidestined. But they aren't all of them. There  
are more." Leomon said.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought Serena and the others were the only digidestined." Gotomon said.  
  
"Serena? Who's Serena?" Armadilomon asked.  
  
"She's my partner." Gotomon said.  
  
"Can we please see these other digidestined?" Cody asked.  
  
Gotomon was hesitant, but she said, "Okay. I'll go get them." and she walked over to where the  
girls were. When she got to them and said, "It's safe to come out. Come with me. There's  
somebody who wants to meet you."  
  
  
Notes: So, did ya like it? Let me know! ^_^ I'm hopefully going to post a new chapter really  
really soon. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry guys, that this took so long to get out!!! Please forgive me!!! *gets on knees* Please?  
  
I think I should probably tell you the ages of everyone now.  
  
Sailor Moon:  
  
Serena: 16  
Amara: 19  
Michelle: 19  
Hotaru: 15  
Trista: She's really really old... but we'll say she looks 20 in this.  
  
Digimon:  
  
Ken: 15  
TK: 14  
Kari: 14  
Davis: 14  
Cody: 10  
Yolei: 14  
Tai: 16  
Matt: 16  
Sora: 16  
Joe: 18  
Mimi: 16  
  
Okay. Now you know how old they are. ^^v  
  
Anyway, here it is. I hope y'all like it! ^_^ Oh, and if you didn't read the new notes on the last chapter, I'm going to have Serena's Gatomon spelled Gotomon and Kari's will be spelled the right way. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
They had just finished introducing themselves.   
  
Trista sat down by a tree to ponder the situation, Timemon sitting next to her quietly.  
  
Amara and Michelle were having a lovely conversation with Cody, Yolei, Leomon, Seadramon, Armadilomon, and Hawkmon.  
  
Hotaru sat by herself about to read a book when Wargreymon sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.  
  
TK and Kari were telling Serena about some of the battles that they had fought and about the time they had first got their Digimon. Davis was, of course, trying to get Kari to pay attention to him.  
  
The two Gatomon were having fun playing with Veemon and Patamon.  
  
Ken and Wormmon stood at a distance, just watching. First he stared at Trista. She seemed like a very mysterious person. There was something different about her. The other girls seemed like they weren't normal people, and he intended to find out why, but Trista seemed to be strange in a different way. She seemed to be in deep thought. She probably didn't even realize that Timemon was sitting right next to her.  
  
He then turned his attention to Hotaru. She was also very mysterious, and ver small. She said that she was 15, but she looked 12. Maybe she just came from a small family. Oh well. Size didn't matter. He learned that long ago from Wormmon. Sure Wormmon was small, but when he digivolved he was very powerful. The day Wormmon digivolved for the first time, Ken vowed to never judge people by appearance. Hotaru might be small, but who knows, she may be strong. Kari had had one of those spasms again when she shook her hand during the introduction, although nobody but Ken had noticed this. She hid it well. Could Hotaru be the source of the darkness and death that Kari had sensed earlier? Ken made a mental note to think about that later.  
  
He turned to Amara and Michelle next and seemed a little surprised when he saw Michelle's fingers dancing with Amara's. Are they...? No. They couldn't be. Eh... maybe. He shook that thought aside. He'd rather not think about that right now.  
  
He turned his attention to the last girl. Serena. He wasn't sure what he thought of her yet. She seemed to be a pretty normal girl. But at the same time, he could tell she wasn't normal. None of the girls seemed normal. Could it just be that they were digidestined? Maybe people sensed something was different about him and his friends because they were also digidestined. He wasn't sure.  
  
Serena seemed like a sweet girl. She was talking with TK and Kari about something. He wasn't sure what they were saying though. He was too focused on her hair. He'd rather look at her big blue eyes, but she had her back to him, so he settled on her hair. He long golden hair was pulled up into a strange style. Pigtails with buns on top. He smiled at the thought of the buns looking like meatballs. He wondered why she put her hair up like that. He decided to ask her about it later. Right now his full attention was on her. He was hoping that she would turn around so he could see her eyes, but she never did.  
  
He decided that the only way he could see her eyes is if he joins the conversation. He stepped forward but stopped when he felt Hotaru's hand on his chest. He stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't even think about hooking up with her. She's taken. She may not realize it, but she is. She just had a fight with her boyfriend and they will get back together when we return. They were destined to be together, and if you ruin that, I'll kill you." Hotaru warned and waited for a response. Ken cautiously nodded, and she moved to the side to let him pass.  
  
Ken hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if she would hit him if he tried to go over to Serena or not. Probably not, with everyone there. Cautiously, he stepped toward Serena, keeping his eye on Hotaru. If she were to hit him, he wanted to be ready.  
  
She didn't, and he joined TK and Kari. They were seeing who had seen the ugliest monster. Ken just stood there, listening, and trying to think of something he could say pertaining to the conversation, but his mind wouldn't let him think about anything but the blue eyes that were drowning his own brown(?) eyes.  
  
Time must have gone by fast because when Ken finally looked away from Serena, the sun was setting.  
  
"We should probably be getting back home." Cody said. "I'm going to be late for dinner."  
  
"You can get back to Tokyo from here?" Trista asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Here, we'll show you." Yolei said, showing them how to do it.  
  
They all followed her instructions and the next thing they knew, they were all on top of each other in a schools' computer room.  
  
"Where are we?" Michelle asked, getting up and helping Amara up.  
  
"You're at our school." Davis said, pushing TK out of the way so he could help Kari up.  
  
"How do we get back to the Juuban district?" Serena asked.  
  
"That's on the other side of Tokyo!" Yolei said.  
  
"We'll take the subway, then." Amara said.  
  
"Will we ever see you again?" Cody asked.  
  
"Probably." TK said. "Would you guys be able to meet us here at 10 Saturday morning?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Serena said.  
  
Hotaru gave Serena a sharp look. "Baka, what if we can't? What if we're busy with... you know what?"  
  
Serena blushed.   
  
"Let's exchange phone numbers and we'll discuss it. We'll let you know Friday night if we can make it." Michelle said.  
  
Everyone agreed to the plan and gave everyone else their numbers.  
  
At the gate of the school, the group had to split up. It turned out that Ken would have to walk with the girls for several blocks and he got to talk to Serena. Well, he thought he would talk. She did all of the talking, but he didn't mind. He was hanging onto her every word.  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by Hotaru's hand on his shoulder. "We're at your street." she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Thanks." he said dryly and turned to Serena. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Saturday, hopefully." he blushed slightly.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." she replied and waved to him as he turned down his street and they continued until they got to the subway, and went home.  
  
  
  
  
When Serena got home she was greeted by her parents who asked her about her day, causing her to remember what happened with Darien and the inners. Tears stung her eyes, but she hid them from her family and told them that it was fine and she needed to get her homework done and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
This surprised her parents, but they thought they'd let it go. There was nothing wrong with her doing her homework.  
  
When dinner was ready, though, Serena told her parents that she wasn't hungry. Now they knew that something was wrong.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino went up to Serena's room to have a mother-daughter heart-to-heart.  
  
She softly knocked on the door but didn't get a response. She put her ear to the door and listened. She heard Serena crying.  
  
Taking the doorknob, she turned it carefully and peeked in. She saw Serena laying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
  
Quietly, she stepped over to her daughter, sat on the bed, and rubbed Serena's back. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine." She said in a comforting voice. She didn't really know why her daughter was crying. All she knew was that she needed comforting, and her maternal instinct kicked in. "Shhh... don't worry, Serena, baby. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
After a few minutes, Serena sat up and looked at her mom with a tear-stained face and wrapped her arms around the one person she felt still loved her. Sure, the outers liked her, but she didn't feel like they loved her like the inners or Darien had. Now, all she had left was her mother, and possibly her father. Sammy, of course, loved her, but he didn't like to show it. She knew though, that if he found out what Darien had done, he go out and try to beat him up.  
  
She didn't want to think about that right now, though. She just hugged her mom, not wanting to let go for fear that she would leave her too.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. You can tell me all about it."  
  
Serena was hesitant at first, but ended up telling her mom all about what happened that day with the inners and Darien.  
  
After her story, she and her mom just sat there, Serena crying and her mom comforting. That lasted for only an hour before Serena fell asleep. Her mom put the blankets over her beautiful daughter and silently kissed her forehead and left, turning the light off behind her.  
  
  
  
  
Notes: So, do you like it? Let me know! Let me know! 


End file.
